In a modern communication environment, a user of a terminal device (a cellular phone, for example) may conduct multiple communication sessions simultaneously, where each session is linked to a different radio bearer service or a logical connection with a serving radio access network of a cellular telecommunication system. One connection may be a telephone call while the other is related to downloading music or video files. Relayed connections have been proposed for use to improve a coverage area and capacity for such a user with high traffic demands. In connection with relayed communications, all connections between a base station and the terminal device are typically either transferred directly between the base station and the terminal device or relayed through a relay node between the base station and the terminal device.